


The Crow and The Dove

by NekoElena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Humans are slaves and pets, Kidnapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minimal fluff, Monster Heat, Monsters took over the world, Named Reader, No Frisk, Sort Of, later on, monster masters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoElena/pseuds/NekoElena
Summary: When monsters came up from the underground, they came fighting. It didn't take long for them to take over and enslave the human race. Those who could work did and those who couldn't were sent to make more workers. In other cases some were bought as pets to entertain monsters.You live on the street trying to keep hidden. How long until your captured and where will you end up when you are?Updates Every Friday~





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start this now to give me a kick in the ass to actually write the whole thing. I won't have an update schedule but I'll try to at least have one chapter posted every month at minimum.
> 
> I started to write this fic for my friend Ember Witch who is in LOVE with Underfell Papyrus. <3 Hope you enjoy Ember and everyone else! :D

The sound of monster children yelling with joy and distant music plays in your ears as you walk into the park. Keeping your eyes averted to the floor you walked off the path to keep away from the monsters that were walking. You didn’t want to attract any attention least they realize you were female. Seeing a trash can on the edge of the park you quickly go over and start to root through it for food.

While you searched for anything to eat you thought back to how you had gotten to this point. It was a shock to the whole world when monsters came up from the underground, it was more of a shock when their King had called the war unfinished and attacked. It had lasted for six months before the humans had lost. With no mages around anymore there was no way for them to fight back. Guns could only go so far against magical shields and weapons.

From there humans were called upon to be slaves, workers, pets or breeders. Male’s worked in the fields to grow food and build new homes for the monsters. Females that weren’t strong enough for the heavy labor were made into breeders to make new humans or to increase the population of monsters. It seemed that with their magic and determination they could make monster children that a female human could carry. Those breeders were only found in pets to the monsters they were giving children to. 

The last of the humans, the ones who couldn’t get any work, were found on the streets. The weak or the sick. They all didn’t last long. That was where you were lucky to find yourself. When the war had broken out you had holed yourself up with supplies. When it was over and your supplies were out you had tied up your hair and hid in plain sight. Without a ‘job’ you were on the streets and as time went on you were getting low on your luck. But to you it was better than being a breeder. 

Skinny, dirty and hungry you finally found half a loaf of bread in the trash. Pulling it out of the trash can you smiled and held it up a bit, “Da da da da~!” you sang softly giggling at your Legend of Zelda reference. 

You hold the bread close to your chest and walk over to the bushes to sit in the grass. Human’s weren’t allowed on benches anymore. Crossing your legs you push some stray hair in your worn and dirty beanie and look around at the park. There were lots of monster children but only a few monster adults. The park was near the school so it was not unusual to see children without their parents. Looking around more you saw a few people walking the park and a few cops as well. Well, they were called the Royal Guard now instead of cops. 

You pulled a piece of the bread off and put it in your mouth and sighed a bit at the magical effect it had on your stomach. It filled you up just a tiny bit. You were about to take another piece when a few monster children ran past you playing tag. One of them, a small mouse child, tripped and smacked her nose into the ground. 

You gasped at the fall and watched the child. The child sat up, looked around, then started to cry. You looked around as well. No one seemed to take any notice of the child. You could just walk away...a stray human with a crying monster child was a recipe for disaster. But you couldn’t ignore a child. Shifting forward a bit you placed the bread on their lap.

The child stopped crying and sniffed looking over at you. You could see their eyes going wide seeing that you were human. You gave a soft smile and pointed to the bread, “It isn’t much but… that should heal your boo boo.” you murmur moving back from the child.

The mouse watches you for a moment before they nod and take the bread. They eat the rest of it and then smile at you. “Thank you miss! I’m all bedder now!” They said standing up and waving to you before running off.

You smiled a bit more seeing that they were going to be alright. Your stomach took that moment to growl loudly and you slumped forward a bit at the pain that came with the growl. You were so hungry...that little bite wasn’t enough. It was worth it to see the child running with their friends again though. 

“Hey! Human!” A voice screamed from your left.

You jumped and looked over and saw the two Royal Guard members walking over to you. “Stay right there human!” The female fish monster yelled. The other was a large skeleton with a scar along his left eye socket. 

You noped the fuck out of there. Jumping to your feet you ignored the screaming pain in your joints and muscles and turned tail to run. You heard them shout and give chase. You had only a short amount of time before they used magic on your soul. You had to get out of there.

Running from the park you went towards the first alleyway you could find. Turning into it you threw yourself down and slid towards a dumpster where you scuttled the rest of the way under it. Covering your mouth to keep your breathing quiet you heard the monsters come into the alleyway.

“What the-. Where the hell did it go?” The woman roared.

“Tsk. Must have gone down.” A male voice said that you assumed was the skeleton. It was rough, loud and had a sort of demanding tone to it.

The woman stomped her foot near the dumpster, “I’m not going in the fucking sewer. If it went down there then fuck it. It looked half dead anyway.”

There was silence for a moment and the woman spoke again, “Why did you want to take it anyway Papyrus? We watched the interaction with it and the kid. It didn’t hurt the kid.”

The skeleton, Papyrus?, spoke again, “It intrigued me. That is the first human I’ve seen be nice to a monster since…...since Frisk..”

You didn’t know who they were talking about but it made the woman lower her voice, “Yeah… I miss the squirt too… Let’s go Papyrus. Back to the job!”

The two left the alleyway and you were able to relax your body. When you did the small amount of adrenaline you had left you. Hissing in pain you moved your neck to try and see your body. You could see your already ragged clothes ripping more. Your shoes looked like they had finally fallen apart. Whimpering at the pain and the hunger you stayed in your smelly shelter until you thought you could get out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were awoken by a police car driving past the alleyway hours later. You snapped your head up and smacked it against the bottom of the dumpster. Whimpering you held your head and looked around. You were still under the dumpster. You must have fallen asleep waiting for your body to calm down from the adrenaline and pain. Gulping a bit you crawl out from under the dumpster and tip toe towards the end of the alleyway. 

Looking around you saw that the sun was lower on the horizon and there were a lot more monsters walking around. You had to get somewhere to hide for the night. While you could just go back under the dumpster you didn’t think you could stand the smell anymore. Reaching up you fixed your beanie and pulled your flannel shirt tighter around your tank top. You had found a large bandage in the first week and had tied your boobs down to hide them. They weren’t that large to being with.

Wrapping your arms around your chest you kept your head low as you leave the alleyway and walk close to the wall. You kept your eyes moving fast so that you don’t hit any monsters or get close to them. You had made it down three blocks when a few monsters walked straight for you. You can’t see a way to move around them so you stop and flatten your back against the wall.

They move around you and you can see that they are a few snake monsters. They seemed to all be male but in this new world you couldn’t know for sure anymore. The three of them trap you against the wall and the one on your right flicks his tongue out.

“Thissss human smells female.” He states getting closer to you.

The one in front of you grabs your chin and lifts it up, “Sssshe doesssn’t have a collar.” 

Your lip quivers and you can feel your blood running cold. You knew it was a matter of time before someone figured it out. You were amazed that it had taken this long to be honest. The snake man on your right ripped the beanie from your head pulling some of your hair as well. You whimpered as your (Y/C) hair fell around your face. 

“Holy ssshit. Ssshe isss female.” He stated tossing down the beanie in disgust.

The one in front let go of your chin and grinned at his friends, “One lassst tesst.” He said before placing his claws up by your neck and dragging them down. The sound of fabric tearing fills your ears and you look down in horror as your tank top and the bandages keeping your breasts down is ripped apart. 

As a knee jerk reaction you cross your arms in front of your chest, “P-please… just leave me alone…” You whimper closing your eyes.

The man on your left grabs your wrist and jerks your arm away from your body. The motion is so strong and you are so weak from lack of food and water that your arm pops right out of the socket. You start to scream in pain but the sound is cut off as the snake in front of you grabs your throat cutting off your air.

“Ssshut up you ssstupid human!” He hisses in your face.

Your left arm hangs limply at your side as your right hand comes up to grab at the hand on your throat. You are so desperate for air that your fingers dig into his scaly hand. Your vision starts to blacken as a semi familiar voice rings out.

“What is going over here?”

The man lets go of you and the three of them turned to face the voice. Gasping you held your throat softly with your right hand trying to get your breathing normal. Glancing up you noticed it was the Royal Guard skeleton from earlier in the day. He glared down at the men in front of you, “I asked a question and I don’t like repeating myself!”

One of the men jumped a bit, “We uh...We found a human! For the breeding houssse.” He said and grabbed your left arm pulling you forward.

You cried out and fell to your knees in front of them holding onto your arm. Dislocated shoulders hurt like a son of a bitch and him yanking on it hurt even more. Panting you feel tears start to fall down your face knowing that it was all over. You would either die for being too weak, or be taken to the breeding homes.

The skeleton spoke again, “Well then. Seeing as you have actually found a female human I shall take her off your hands. Royal Guard members are the only ones allowed in the breeding houses.” He said and waved his hand at the men, “Good work on your find. That will be all.”

The men growled but left you alone with the skeleton. A few moments passed and you heard him speak to you, “Look at me.”

Gulping you looked up at him and noticed that his teeth were sharp, like they had been filed down to point and his eye lights were a deep red. He arched a bone brow at you and put his hands on his hip bones. “Are you the human from the park? Answer honestly.”

You bit your tongue for the longest time before you realized that there was nothing to hide. You had done nothing wrong in the park. What would it harm to say that you were. Taking a deep breath to talk through the pain in your arm you spoke, “I...I am the one who...who gave the child the bread… in the park.” Your voice is small and scratchy from under use and the bruise forming on your neck.

“Why did you run?” He growled.

You gulped and put your head back down, “I… I was scared…”

The skeleton nods and pulls a line of rope from his belt, “You have two options then human.” he says and holds out the rope. “You can either choose to go to the breeding house….Or you can be mine.” 

The last option startles you. Eyes going wide you look up at him confused and a bit scared. Not even thinking you speak, “W-why?”

He glares, “I have my reasons welp. What is your decision. Make it fast.”

Your lip quivers as you think about the two options. One you could go to the breeding house, be passed around multiple humans until you were pregnant, then be forced to give up your child for slavery. Or you could go with this skeleton, hopefully only have to satisfy him and at least be in one bed every night. The decision was very easy and you nodded, “I...I’ll go with you…”

He grinned, “Good decision human.” he states before wrapping the rope around your neck. “Let’s go.”

With a yank on the rope you gasp and stumble to your feet quickly. You whimper when your limp arm bounces on the side of you. Taking your free hand you close your flannel to cover your chest then grab your arm to hold it against your body. You look back down to the ground and start to come to terms that you have given yourself up to be a...a...what were you going to be? Why did he want you?

You glanced at the skeleton and figured you would most likely be a house slave. You didn’t think you could...help him sexually. Did he even have genitalia? Were his bones sensitive? You shook your head from the thoughts. You didn’t need to think about this right now. Why were you thinking about his genitalia or lack thereof? You had just agreed to be this monster’s property.

Holding your arm to your body tighter you wondered if he would heal you or if he would make you try to fix yourself. You would be slower in any work if you were expected to fix your arm on your own. You didn’t even know if you could pop your arm back in place. Realizing you would have to start out this ‘new life’ with begging this monster to help you made you feel even worse about your decision.

The two of you kept walking until you came to a car. Papyrus opened to back door of a police car and waited. You guess you were expected to get inside. Climbing in carefully so as not to injure your arm you noticed that there was someone else in the front of the car. The fish woman that had called out to you was turned in her seat looking back at you.

“What the fuck?!” The woman turned, “Papyrus! Is this why you wanted to stop?” 

Papyrus slammed your door and walked around to the passenger side as you clipped on your seatbelt as best you could. It might be stupid but you didn’t want to get more injured if they crashed the car somehow. When Papyrus climbed into the car he didn’t even look back at you, “Yes this is why I wanted you to stop. Let us get going then.”

The woman turned away from you and started up the car fully, “Taking her to the breeding house then?”

Papyrus looked over at the woman, “No. This one I’m keeping.”

The woman froze and looked at him and even on the side of her face you could see the shock, “Keeping her?! You?! Are you kidding Papyrus?! Mr Hates Useless Humans? Why the fuck is this one special?” She asked turning her head to look back at you again.

You gulped and shrank down in the seat avoiding eye contact with the fish woman. “Wait a second….This is the human from the park! You actually found her?” The woman asked looking back at Papyrus. “She looks even worse than when we saw her in the park. Why can’t you be a normal monster and pick a human from the auctions?”

Papyrus tilted his head at the woman and spoke words that would chill you for weeks to come, “Because those humans are already broken. I like to train and break my own pets.”


	2. The Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! One day after posting the story and I already have the next chapter ready?! D: It's mostly because I didn't have work today and I've had this chapter in my head since I started the story. It was easy to write. Don't expect the story to come out so quickly. <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

The drive didn’t take that long. You spent the time holding onto your arm and staring out the window. The city looked different after the monsters took over. While all the shops were kept open they were now under control of the monsters. Some shops still had human workers but they were the slaves of the monsters that took over the store. People that had specialties were kept in their field but didn’t get paid anymore, their ‘masters’ did. When the car stopped you looked in front of you to watch the royal guards.

“The hell is Sans gonna think about your decision?” The woman asked. You still hadn’t learned her name.

“Who cares what my brother thinks? The girl is mine not his.” Papyrus said with a growl as he unclipped his seat belt. You took that as a sign that you should as well.

The fish laughed, “Yeah, try telling him that. You know he’s gonna try to fuck her.” 

You felt your stomach drop at that comment. If this Sans was Papyrus’ brother than he was a skeleton as well. And if he was going to try to fuck you then that meant they had some sort of genitalia. Did this mean you were bought to be a sort of sex pet? Was it for his brother and him? You didn’t like the thought of that.

In your panic you didn’t hear Papyrus open your door, “He won’t try because he isn’t that stupid.” He said as he grabbed your dislocated arm.

You cried out as Papyrus pulled you from the car. You fell onto the ground as he let go of you like your arm had burned him. Whimpering you got yourself up as you heard the fish woman laughing like crazy.

“Some pet, Papyrus! She’s a wimp!”

Papyrus glared into the car, “Shut up Undyne.” He growled before slamming the door shut. He grabbed the rope still around your neck this time and started to walk towards a house. 

Grabbing your arm to hold it against your body again you looked up at the house. It was a small house. Fairly simple two story house. The roof looked like it had…snow on top? That was strange. The windows had dark curtains in front of them keeping you from getting a glimpse of what was inside. You bit your lip as you were stopped at the front door. Papyrus pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. You were pulled inside and Papyrus locked the door behind him.

You could hear a tv in the next room and you assumed it was the living room. That was confirmed when Papyrus walked you into there. The room was fairly open, a couch, coffee table and a tv mounted to the wall were the first things you saw. There were a few lamps and bookshelves with books and trinkets on them. On the couch was a smaller, rounder skeleton who looked to be drinking from a bottle of mustard.

“Have you been a lazy ass all day?” Papyrus growled out making the smaller skeleton jump a bit in his seat. 

“b-boss! i uh… i didn’t know you would be home so…” He paused as he realized you were there. “what is that?”

Papyrus glanced down at you and held up the rope connected to your neck, “This is my new pet. You will not touch her inappropriately or face my wrath.” He said then glared at you, “And you, if he does you have my permission to punch him and then you will immediately tell me. Understood?”

Gulping you gave a small nod. That seemed to placate him but Sans seemed pissed at that, “what the hell?! you buy a pet and your first order is for them to punch me if i touch ‘em?”

“I didn’t buy her Sans.” Papyrus said and it sounded like he was proud of himself that he didn’t spend any money on you.

Sans realized what he meant by that and stood up now, “you just picked some street urchin off the street? the bitch could be filled with who knows how many diseases! the hell you thinkin?”

“You think I don’t know that? I’m taking her to the doctors today. The only reason I came home is because I don’t want to go in my uniform!” Papyrus argued back then dropped your rope. “Watch her. I’m going to change.” He said then walked up the stairs towards a room with caution tape on it.

Blinking you looked from where papyrus had left back to his brother. You gasped sharply as you realized Sans was closer to you than he was a moment ago. The smaller skeleton seemed to have a permanent smile on his face and his eye lights were blood red as they glared into your own.

“I don’ know what you’re thinking but if you hurt my brother…” He took another step towards you and one of his eye lights vanished while the other filled with a red mist of magic, **“y o u r e g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e.”**

You flinched at his tone and display but you found a bit of confidence as you responded back to him, “I didn’t ask for this. Your brother gave me a choice. Be his or go to the breeding house. To me the breeding house is a fate worse than death for females. So in a way Papyrus saved my life.” As you were speaking you realized that you weren’t lying, “If I have to be a pet to keep me from that fate then I’ll do whatever he asks of me.”

Sans expression softened and it seems to take on a lazy feel to it. “glad we see eye to socket.”

Ignoring his lame joke you looked up as Papyrus’ door opened again. He walked out wearing long pants and a red sweater. He walked down the stairs and ignored his brother who was somehow back on the couch. He took ahold of your rope and tugged it softer this time as he walked towards the front door. You followed after him only glancing at Sans one last time. He wasn’t even looking at you.

Once outside Papyrus walked you to a bright red convertible. It was surprising and also not to see that he had such a nice car and it looked like it was brand new. He opened the door and you sat down in the passenger seat. He didn’t speak until the two of you were driving down the road.

“I did not realize that most female women thought so poorly on the breeding house.” He started making your blood run cold. You realized that he had heard what you said to his brother. “No matter the reason why you agreed to become mine know that I will never threaten or take you there.” 

His words shocked you and you looked towards him, “I don’t….I don’t understand…” you said softly, “What if I turn out to not be what you want?”

He arched a bone brow and glanced at you, “If that happens then I will find you a job as a servant for someone I trust. That is very few but it is possible.”

Looking down at your lap you felt your eyes fill up with tears. You didn’t expect him to be so nice. You had only met him today and here he was promising you that you wouldn’t go to the breeding house. It was more than you could ask for. It was kindness you didn’t expect to ever get from a monster. Neither one of you spoke the rest of the trip and you stayed in your thoughts.

When he parked the car you realized you were at the hospital. You knew that he had said he was taking you to a doctor but you didn’t realize the monsters took their pets to the large hospital. You had thought they made a small clinic for them all. Papyrus let you out and held onto your rope as he walked you into the building. 

Papyrus walked up to the check in table where a pink bunny monster sat typing into a computer. He walked up to her and she glanced up and smiled, “What can I do for you?” She asked sweetly.

Papyrus tugged you closer to him and you could see the flash of disgust that crossed the bunny's face, “I’ve acquired a pet and I want to get a check up on her. Her arm is also dislocated and I need that fixed.”

“Certainly. Is this a very new development or do you have her papers?”

“She’s new.”

The bunny nodded and started to type on her keyboard again, “Alright. I can print out the papers for her identification card and the start of her medical report. You can fill them out while you wait. What is your name and the name of your pet?”

“I am the Great Papyrus and this is…” He paused and looked at you. It was then you realized you never gave him your name. That didn’t seem to matter as he looked back at the bunny, “This is Dove.”

You blinked at the name but the bunny didn’t even seemed fazed at it. She typed it out and then the printer started to make noise. You saw around five papers print out and she picked them up and held them out to him. “Some of these are for Dove’s identification card and the rest are for her medical report. Most of it will be filled out by the doctor today.”

Papyrus nodded as he took the papers, a clipboard and a pen. He then walked over to the chairs and sat down. You looked around a bit wondering if you were allowed on the chair next to him. The snapping of fingers brought your attention back to him and you saw he was the one that had snapped. He wasn’t even looking at you as he pointed down at the ground next to him. Taking the hint you went to your knees next to him, still holding onto your arm.

Papyrus started to write onto the papers. Peaking over you saw him filling out the forms that officially made you his and classified you as a pet. He paused for a moment and used his free hand to grab ahold of your chin to tilt your face up to look at him. Nodding he let you go and wrote on the paper. His hand then took some of your hair and he made a face.

“This is filthy. What color is your hair?” He asked.

Blushing softly you looked down and told him your hair color. He began to write again, “When is your birthday?” He asked.

“July 7th…”

“Do you happen to know your blood type?”

“A+”

“Do you know of any allergies or medical conditions you had before?”

You shook your head, “No allergies and I’ve always been healthy before.”

He didn’t ask you any more questions as he continued to write. It wasn’t long before both of your names were called. It was strange to be taken into the doctors so quickly and without an appointment at that. Standing up you followed after Papyrus and kept your head down. 

“Hello. My name is Doctor Corbon. I understand you need a full check up for your new pet.” A man said. Glancing up you notice he had the features of a bear. There was a human male walking with him and you assumed it was his servant.

“That is correct. I found her on the streets today and need to make sure she is healthy and clean.” Papyrus responded and the four of you walked into a room. Papyrus took the rope off your neck to make this all easier. “Her arm is also dislocated and needs to be fixed.”

Doctor Corbon nodded as he shut the door, “That’s an easy fix. Steven, fix the girls arm while I get all the tests ready.”

The man nodded and walked close to you. You felt a pit form in your stomach from this man getting close to you. You couldn’t explain it but you knew that you didn’t want to be alone with him. He moved your hand away from your arm and grabbed your dislocated arm with one hand and with his other felt around your shoulder. You looked away and whimpered trying not to cry out. Without warning of any kind the man yanked on your arm before popping it back into place. That made you scream. Falling to your knees tears started to fall from your eyes as the man let you go and moved back to the wall. Taking deep breaths you felt a bony hand on the top of your head and you wondered if he was trying to sooth you.

“Is there a reason why your servant was so rough?” Papyrus asked and you could _hear_ the glare in his voice.

Corbon looked up from the computer, “We find it’s easier to not warn humans before we do something. It just makes them panic.” Papyrus sighed and Corbon stood up from the computer. “Alright. I have a nurse bringing in some more tests but I can take some blood right now to check for STD’s and such.” He pat his hand on the medical table as he smiled at you.

Gulping you stood up and wiped your eyes. Your arm was still sore but you could use it again. Sitting down Doctor Corbon opened your ripped shirt making you gasp. He pushed it off of your body and your face started to burn with embarrassment. You could feel the glare from Papyrus and the hungry look from the human. You turned away from him as the bear doctor started to grab around your body. He felt your hips, your belly and then started to grope at your breasts.

“Is this necessary?” Papyrus asked and he sounded like he was getting angrier.

Corbon looked at him and nodded, “I am making sure there are no lumps anywhere on her body. Some humans can develop something called cancer and when that happens its best if we just put them down.”

Your blood ran cold and all you could do was wait. Soon he stopped, “Nothing in the breasts or anywhere else.” The human started to type on the computer as the doctor got a needle and a couple tubes to take blood. He held onto your arm and just stuck the needle into a vein. Whimpering you watched as he took four vials of your blood. When he took the needle out he wrapped the wound up to stop the bleeding. 

He stood back and smiled as a nurse came in with some tools that made you shiver in fear. You knew what those were for and you didn’t want this to happen. The doctor placed the tools on the table and turned to Papyrus. “If you would step outside with me my servant can do the pelvic exam.”

Papyrus arched his brow, “Why must we step outside?”

“It gives her a bit of comfort to not have so many eyes staring at her.” The doctor respond as he held the door open for Papyrus.

Not even questioning it Papyrus started to walk towards the door. Deep pitted fear formed in your chest and you instinctively reached and grabbed the back of his red sweater. Papyrus stopped and glanced back at you. You pleaded at him with your eyes to not leave you alone with this man. Someone deep told you that it would not be a good decision to be alone. The minute stretched out and you wondered if he was waiting for you to let him go so you could leave. Instead he moved back to stand next to you.

“I shall stay here. Dove gets scared when I’m not near her.” Papyrus said and crossed his arms daring the doctor to ask him to leave again.

The doctor glanced at his servant and nodded. He closed the door again and sat in front of his computer again. The man instructed you to remove your pants and underwear and lay back down again. This left you completely naked in the room and your face and chest were on fire they were so red. Laying down you found your hand grasping the hem of Papyrus’ sweater again. You felt the cold, gloved hands of the man as he started the pelvic exam.

It didn’t take long for it to be over but by the way he lingered on the inside of your thighs you knew you made the right decision of keeping Papyrus with you. When he was done you were allowed to dress again in your pants and ripped shirt. Papyrus and the doctor talked for a bit and you were again surprised at how quickly the test results came back. They all came back clean, not a big surprise to you, and the doctor only said you were malnourished and dehydrated. Something that could be fixed.

Papyrus wrapped the rope around your neck again and walked you out of the hospital. Back in the car you felt you could finally breath. You could also think of the fact that Papyrus had stayed with you. He saw the fear in your eyes and didn’t disregard you. Maybe this ‘pet’ status wouldn’t be as awful as you feared it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwwww, is that care I see on Papyrus? It couldn't be! It's too soon. :3 We'll find out! <3 See you all next time....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> on Dragonball Z! Lol Kidding~


	3. The Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding more tags because of this chapter so just please read those. :) Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Things are going to pick up a bit more so I hope you are ready. :D

When the car stopped again you didn’t know where you were. The shops around this part of town had been changed so much. Keeping one hand to hold your shirt closed you looked around outside the window. The car turned off and Papyrus opened his door.

“Let’s go.” Were his only words and you quickly followed his order.

Once outside you were jerked towards him as he grabbed ahold of the rope around your neck again. He walked to a that used to be a JCPenny’s but was now a placed called Tuffets Clothing. The doors opened to reveal a combination of purple’s and black around the store. The walls had been painted and it seemed there were spiders everywhere. You shivered in fear and moved a bit closer to Papyrus. You glanced around more seeing there were still clothes here but they were a lot different. There were also shelves full of what looked like….dog toys? Dog beds, collars, leaches and….whips.

You felt your body go cold for the third time that day as Papyrus walked up to the counter and you saw the monster behind the desk. She was a large lilac colored spider. Her eight eyes stared down at you before she looked to Papyrus with a large smile, “Papyrus! Darling how are you doing?” She asked and her voice was thick with false sugar.

Papyrus jerked his head towards you, “I’ve come into possession of a pet. I need clothes, collar and leash.” He said letting the rope fall from his grip. “I trust you will get her sizes.”

The spider smirked and reached one of her six hands to grab the rope, “Of course Papyrus. How many outfits are you looking for?”

“Three.” He said and crossed his arms, “Pajamas, a work outfit and an outfit of her choice.” He said and turned to walk towards the collars leaving you with the spider.

The woman smiled until his back was turned. She then glared down at you and tugged on your rope to pull you into the back. “Of course he get’s a pet.” She grumbled to herself, “I’ve offered to be his for years but of course he just ignores me.” 

The spider woman pushed you onto a small raised circle and held your arms at your side while the others scratched her chin. You tried not to shake from fear but she caught on quick. Grinning she got closer to you making you squeak in fear, “Oooooo~ Are you afraid of spiders?” She asked with a hiss. When you didn’t say anything bared her fangs at you, “Answer me human.” She demanded.

“Y-yes…” You whimpered trying to pull back from her.

The spider laughed and moved away from you. “Oh this will be fun.” She said before snapping one of her free hands. 

Something dropped into your hair and you were about to scream when one of her hands covered your mouth, “If you scream I will have my spiders follow you back and bite you in your sleep. Do you understand?”

You whimpered again but nodded. She smiled and let go of you, “Splendid. Now, let’s see about these sizes.”

The next thirty minutes was spent with the spider woman sizing your body up and grabbing clothes that would fit you. All the while spiders crawled all over your body and in your hair. You shook with fear biting your lip to keep from screaming. You refused to cry in front of this woman. You held your tears in but couldn’t keep your whimpers back. Finally the woman came back and put some hands on her hips and the rest folded across her chest.

“He said you get to choose a pair of clothes. What do you want?” She asked irritated she had to ask you.

You looked over at her and shivered as a spider move across your forehead. “I uh…” You tried to think quickly. You thought back to what you would wear when you didn’t have anything to do.When you could be by yourself and not worry. “A…sundress?” You asked softly.

Her many eyebrows cocked at your answer, “What color?”

You gulped and thought about your favorite color, “O-orange…”

She glanced at your chest and rolled all eight of her eyes, “Of course.” She said sounding irritated at your answer. She walked away leaving you with the spiders again. When she came back she held up a light orange sun dress. It was long and had a hoop neck. In the middle there was a blackish red ribbon that tied around to the front where a large bow was made. You nodded already liking the dress. You couldn’t wait to wear it. Though that might be a long way away.

Nodding the spider woman waved on of her hands and the spiders all left your body. Letting out a deep sigh you gasped when she grabbed the rope and tugged you back to the front of the store. She had a smile on her face again as she handed the rope to Papyrus. He didn’t look at you as you moved to stand next to him.

Papyrus looked over the clothes, “What did you pick out Tuffet?” He asked finally giving you the monsters name. Though, to be honest, it probably was obvious.

Tuffet smiled brightly and held up a maids outfit. The material was a dark red instead of the traditional black. The skirt looked to be too small and the thought of wearing that made you blush. “Here is her work outfit. I think it will be up to your standards.” She said and held out simple black flats and knee high socks. She then placed that down and held up a pair of black short shorts and a white tank top. “Here is her sleeping clothes. Human girls are more comfortable wearing as little as possible to sleep.” She lied.

Papyrus nodded not knowing that it was a lie. She then held up the sundress, “And this is the outfit your pet picked out.” She said sounding bored.

Surprisingly Papyrus stiffened before giving a cough and nodding. “Very good. Is there anything else she will need?” He asked.

Tuffet was shaking her head but you knew you were missing something. You took a chance speaking up, “U-umm..I…I need underware…” You said softly.

Papyrus looked down at you and tilted his head, “What is this underware? Like boxers?”

You felt yourself blush more, “Y-yes…but uh.. Panties and a bra…please?”

Papyrus looked confused but Tuffet spoke up then, “A bra holds up her breasts.” She said and smirked a bit a pair of her hands grabbing her own breast. “All women wear one.”

Papyrus didn’t even look at Tuffet grabbing herself as he waved his hand, “Yes. Get her two pairs then.”

Tuffet huffed lightly but nodded and left. When she came back she held up two pairs of panties. Both had bows on the front. One was red and the other was orange. The bras were a matching set with the same colored bows for each. You felt your face explode with heat knowing that they were more sexy than regular underware. 

Papyrus nodded, “Good. I’ll take all that and these.” He said setting down something else. It was out of your line of sight but Tuffet made a shocked face.

No one said anything more as Papyrus paid for the new things and you both walked back to the car. The drive back to the house was quiet. It was so dark outside. It had been growing dark when he had picked you up. You wondered what time it was now. Your stomach growled lowly knowing you had missed another meal. It was a regular thing but knowing you would be in a house gave your stomach false hope.

When the two of you pulled up to the house he grabbed the bags and your rope. He walked you into the house and then to the bathroom. Pulling the rope off your neck he pointed to the shower, “Shower. You smell vile.” He then pulled out the shorts and tank top and the pair of panties with the red bow. “Get dressed after and come to the kitchen. Is that understood?”

You gave a nod placing the clothes on the counter. He picked up the bag and left the room. Closing the door behind him you turned to look at yourself in the mirror. You looked terrible. Your face was gaunt from lack of food and there were deep bags under your eyes. Your hair was full of so much dirt you couldn’t really see your natural hair color. Your clothes were so damaged you would have to throw them away and there was dirt and blood all over you.

Taking the remains of your clothes off you went to the toilet first and were so happy to finally use a toilet after so many months. You then wondered why skeletons would need a toilet. Ignoring that you went to the shower and turned it on. When you went under the spray of hot water you sighed in bliss. It had honestly been months since your proper shower. The closest you had was the rain that came a few weeks ago. You spent a bit of time enjoying the water before you started to wash. 

When you were finally done you turned off the water and grabbed a towel. It took a good minute to get your hair dry enough that it didn't drip down your back. Pulling on the panties and bra you blushed at yourself. It really was…sexy… Pulling on the shorts you felt yourself blushing more realizing that they stopped just below your ass. If you bent over everyone would see the bottom of your ass. You pulled on the tank top and almost fainted. The white material meant that your bra could be seen. 

Groaning you knew you couldn’t hide in here forever. You picked up your old clothes and pushed them into the small trash can then walked out of the bathroom. You looked around a bit and heard sounds coming from past the living room. Assuming that’s where the kitchen was you walked over in your bare feet. You walked past the couch and saw that Papyrus’ brother wasn’t there. Peaking around the corner you saw Papyrus throwing ingredients around into a pan. Your eyes widened at how much force he was putting into it.

You were about to say something when Papyrus spoke up first, “It’s about time you got out of there!” He threw the last thing then placed a lid over the concoction and turned to you. He looked you up and down. “You’ll have to not wear that around my brother.” He said making a face.

You nodded as he continued, “Sit down and I’ll tell you what I’ll be expecting of you.” You moved to the table and sat down in a seat.

He moved to sit across from you and leaned back in his chair. “I will be putting in the paperwork tomorrow morning on my way to work. Being my pet is hard work. I have very high standards. Those standards are that my house is kept clean at all times and food is prepared for every meal.” He began, “You will wear your work outfit at all times. If you need to wash it you will wear your personal one. Your personal one will be worn when you go shopping. Your sleeping outfit wont be put on until you are ready for bed.” 

Nodding you were glad that you didn’t have to wear that maid outfit outside. “You will sleep in my room at night. I have provided a dog bed for you and a simple blanket.” You sighed internally. You were used to sleeping on the floor so you weren’t that surprised. “You may share my bed with me but only if you share yourself with me.” Your eyes widened at that comment and your face exploded with heat. Was he insinuating that… As if reading your mind and ignoring your embarrassment he continued, “I’m sure you don’t know much about monsters but every couple of months we go through a heat.”

That made you pause in your panic, “Wh-what is that?”

Papyrus sighed, “It is an excess of magic that pushes us to reproduce. We claim our mate, or in your case a heat partner, and burn out the magic.”

You started to blush again, “So….basically…I um…I have to…”

Papyrus rolled his eyes, “You will have to have sex with me, yes.” He said making it seem like it was no big deal. “I will not have much control when the heat takes me. If you are not prepared for that then I suggest you find someplace to hide when it starts.”

That startled you a bit, “W-wait…you mean you wont…just..” You looked away, “You won’t just take me?”

Papyrus made a face, “I do not rape. Even in heat. If I don’t have your consent then you are to stay away from me.” He then waved his hand, “The same is said for my brother. You are not to help him at all and when his heat starts you are to stay away from him.”

You nodded and he stood up, “Good. You’ll start your duties tomorrow.” He went to the stove and started to dish up whatever he made. “I have work at 8 in the morning. I expect breakfast to be made and ready thirty minutes before that every morning.” He placed a plate down, “I eat lunch at work so a bagged lunch for me and my brother. You’ll have to wake him up in the mornings to get him to work. We get back around five in the afternoon so dinner should be made no later than an hour of when I get home.”

“Alright. I can do that.” You looked down at the food and it looked like….lasagna? It was…black and green? How was that even possible. “U-uuhhh…how will I um…put magic into your food?” You asked knowing about the fact that all monster food had magic in it.

Papyrus seemed impressed you knew about that. “All the ingredients at the store now hold magic in them. Mixing them together heightens the magic in the finish product. We also have a tasteless powder in the cabinet that holds concentrated magic. Me and my brother need extra sometimes as we are just skeletons and our magic is used mostly to our bodies together.” He took a bite of the death food not even flinching, “But that is used mostly in emergencies. Too much and it could throw us into a heat to burn off the excess magic.” 

You nodded, “Got it.” You looked down at the food and decided to take a bite. The taste was something that you couldn’t describe. It was crunchy, slimy and soft at the same time. You didn’t know how that was possible but you realized now that the reason he probably took you in because he couldn’t cook for himself. Your body was so desperate for food that you forced yourself to eat the entire plate. You would eat anything if it meant you got some type of food in your belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be quite a few chapters with smut in this fic. And there will be heats. :p Hope you all are ready for that.


	4. The Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend who is OBSESSED with this story so I pushed myself to write another chapter for it quickly. <3 Hope you guys like it. :)

The sharp sound of an alarm pulled you out of your slumber the next morning. Groaning softy you wondered how you could turn the wretched sound off when it suddenly stopped. Sighing you curled in on yourself tighter. The wool blanket you had over kept you warm even if you were sleeping on a medium sized dog bed. You hear a bed creaking then angry footsteps towards you. You were confused for a just a moment before the blanket you had was ripped from your body. Gasping you looked up at the angry skeleton above you.

“It’s time to get up. I will not tolerate laziness in my pets.” He said crossing his arms, still holding your blanket.

Shivering from the cold you gave a sigh and a nod as you moved to stand up. You moved towards your clothes and picked up your new ‘work’ uniform and then looked back at Papyrus. He was gathering his own clothes. You waited a moment and he left the room. Letting out a sigh you started to change your clothes. It was only day two, you didn’t want to be naked in front of him yet. Pulling the maid dress on you turned towards the full length mirror that was next to the closet and blushed.

The skirt only came to the middle of your thighs and the knee high socks only came to the bottom of your knees leaving you feel exposed. The top was a bit tight around your breaks making them very prominent. Sighing you knew there wasn’t much you could do about the outfit. Plus, you had to get down and start cooking. You couldn’t let Papyrus cook again. The food last night had given you a small stomach ache and you didn’t want to repeat that.

Slipping on your flats you pulled your hair up into a pony tail in the same movement. With that done you walked out of the room and down the stairs. You were still a bit sluggish but you couldn’t let that hold you back. You would get your full strength back over time but you needed to earn your food and board. Walking into the kitchen you opened the refrigerator and looked at what you could make. You made a face seeing that there wasn’t really much, except for a lot of bottles of mustard. What did they need so many bottles for?

Sighing you pulled out the egg’s, cheese and tortilla’s. You looked around the kitchen some more to see if you would be able to make this. You found some potato’s and a few peppers. You placed all your items on the table and started to cut up the potato’s and peppers. Once you had those you cracked the eggs and started to whisk them together in a bowl. Sprinkling some salt and pepper in the mix you continued for a few seconds more before going towards the stove. Getting a pan out you started to heat it up. Quickly going back to the fridge you grabbed the butter and cut off a piece to place on the pan. Once it melted you let the egg mix go into the pan.

Smiling you could already smell the eggs as they started to cook. Turning back you grabbed the cut peppers and potatos and placed them in the pan as well. You took a spatula and started to mix it all around as you cooked it. Once the eggs were all scrambled and cooked through you pushed the pan off the heat. The fire licked up towards the metal frame and you looked it over to make sure it was clean enough. Satisfied you grabbed three tortilla’s and placed them on the fire one at a time. 

Once heated you placed them on plates. Turning off the fire you took the pan and started to place the scrambled egg’s onto one of the tortilla’s. Splitting it all up between the three plates you placed the empty pan on the stove again to cool down and went to the plates. You folded one side up and then rolled the rest of it up until it was a formed borrito. Smiling you did the same with the other two and picked up the plates. You walked towards the table and saw that Papyrus was already sitting and waiting for you. He had a paper in his hands and a cup of milk next to him. You blinked, you hadn’t heard him come into the kitchen. How did he get the milk?

Ignoring it for now you placed the largest burrito in front of him and placed the second largest in front of an empty chair. You left the smallest for yourself. It was only right. Papyrus looked down at the food and then back at his paper, “Go wake up my brother when you have food prepared. It’s best that way. He drinks mustard so have that waiting for him as well.” 

You made a face at the thought but went back to the kitchen to grab a bottle from the fridge. That explained why there were so many. Taking it back to the table you sat it next to his food and proceeded to walk up the stairs. When you came to Sans’ door you knocked on it. There was a grunt from behind the door. You didn’t want to open it so you just called through the door, “U-um…Sans. Breakfast is ready.”

Silence then a soft, “did boss cook?”

You shook your head then remembered he couldn’t see you, “I cooked. I’m in charge of meals now.”

There was a thud then the door opened to wide eye sockets. “can you cook? please tell me it’s better than his death lasagna.”

You wondered why he was suddenly acting so…not threaty when you realized he asked you a question. “I…I believe I can cook good. You’ll just have to be the judge of that.” You said and turned on your heal. You had done your job. He was awake.

When you got to the bottom of the stairs you blinked hard seeing that Sans was already at the table. He was looking over his burrito with mild interest and suspicion. When you entered the room you sat down in your own chair. This left you sitting across from Sans and Papyrus sitting at the head of the table. Appropriate, you thought. You picked up your own food and started to eat it. You didn’t see that the two brothers were watching you. When you took another bite the two glanced at each other then picked up their own food.

Sans took a bite and you jumped when he gave a low growl. Looking over towards him you saw that he looked almost..euphoric.. “holy shit… this is good…” He looked to his brother, “i ain’ mad anymore.”

Papyrus arched a bone brow, “Oh I’m so glad.” He said, sarcasm thick in his voice. He then looked at you, “It is good by the way Dove.”

Sans looked over at you, “tha’s a weird name…”

“I gave it to her.” Papyrus said making it so you couldn’t give them your real name…again. 

There was silence as everyone ate before Sans finally spoke up again, “ok..I can’t ignore it anymore. what the hell is she wearing?”

Your face started to burn as you glanced down at your work uniform. Papyrus simply rolled his eye lights. “Her work uniform.”

“it’s a maid outfit.”

“So? That is basically what she is. She is my pet and will be taking care of meals and the house.”

Sans gave a wicked grin then, “oh I see what this is.” He started to chuckle and took a gulp of mustard straight from the bottle. “didn’t know you were into kinky shit bro. but I can understand the appeal. she gonna wear that when you go into heat?”

As your entire face filled with heat, Papyrus slammed his hand down on the table. “Can we go one meal where you aren’t acting like a lewd idiot?!” He screamed glaring at his brother.

Sans only chuckled and plopped the last of his food into his mouth. When he stood up he gave wink to you. “sure thing boss.” With that he vanished.

Not looking up from your food you tried to ignore what just happened. Was that going to be a normal thing around here? It weirded you out that Papyrus’ brother was ‘flirting’ with you when just yesterday he had been threatening you. You started to eat the rest of your food. When you were finally finished you stood and started to collect the dishes. Papyrus finished up right after you and you were able to take his plate and glass. Taking it all to the kitchen you started to fill the sink with water so you could was them right away.

You were placing the pan into the water when Papyrus reached around you and turned the water off. You turned around and looked up at his as he was standing right behind you. Papyrus held up a strip of leather towards you, “This is your collar.” He stated and took it in both hands so he could show it to you.

It was…beautiful….The leather was black and had studs around it. There were three loops, two on the side and one in the middle. A small, thin chain was linking all the loops together and in the middle there was a orange-ish-red stone. “This is to symbolize who you belong to. I’ve placed my magic into the leather and when other monsters are near it they will know immediately. No one should bother you with you wearing it and the Royal Guard will not take you to the breading home as it shows you belong to someone. This will let you go to the store and such to gather things for the house.”

Papyrus let one side go and rotated his finger in a circle. Knowing what he was asking you turned around and pulled your pony tail away from your neck. You felt him place the leather around your neck and heard him locking the buckle. Letting your hair fall back down you turned back around to face him. You couldn’t look down and see it but you could feel the stone and it made you smile up at him, “Thank you.”

A light red dusted on Papyrus’ skull as he looked away from you, “You are welcome. Now! I must leave for work soon so make my lunch quickly!” He said going back towards the bedroom.

Your eyes went wide remember that you needed to make lunches. Rushing around the kitchen you were able to make a simple sandwich and snack for the brothers. Sighing you placed them in brown paper bags and set them on the table. When Papyrus came back down you held his up for him. “I should go to the grocery today. You don’t have much in the kitchen.”

Papyrus nodded while he took the bag. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. “Here. Money to get whatever we need. Don’t forget to have mustard for my brother, even if he should cut back.” He said with an eye roll. “Also, don’t forget not to wear that outfit on the street.”

Blushing you nodded and took the money. You gave a small wave as Papyrus walked out the front door. You felt air behind your back and when you turned the other sack lunch was gone. Blinking you assume that Sans had left for work as well. You were alone now…with so much to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheehehe, what did you all think? How did you like the description of the collar? :3 Wonder what will happen when she goes to the grocery. :p See you all soon!


	5. The Grocery Store Mixup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am BACK! Hopefully for good but we shall see. My mental state and the summer heat have made it hard for me to keep writing but I'm going to try and push past both! That means we are going back to WEEKLY UPDATES! All three of my stories will be getting them! Bone Doctor on Monday's, Enemy Fire on Wednesday's and Crow and Dove on Friday's! I hope you guys haven't forgotten about the stories. <3 I really look forward to seeing what you all think about the future updates. :3
> 
> On another note I have a BIG announcement to make! I have a beta reader! :D Her name is Foxy and she is going to be helping me on all my future projects! :D Here is her info if you ever need her. She's AMAZING and really helped me get back into the swing of writing. :3
> 
> Beta-Reader: [Foxytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxytales)/[Tumblr](http://foxystales.tumblr.com)

The dishes didn’t take too long to do. It was a fairly simple breakfast and lunch you had made so there weren’t many dishes because of it. You drained the water in the sink and dried your hands with the hand towel that was hanging from the oven handle. You reached your hand up to rub against the orangish stone on your new collar. You couldn’t explain how it made you feel safe already, but it did. 

You started to go around the kitchen with a pad of paper and pen making a list for the grocery store. While you did that you thought of your interactions with Papyrus so far. When you had first met him, you had been running from him. You thought he would take you to the breeding houses and in the beginning that was a possibility. Those lizard monsters had scared you so much that logically, you should have said no to his offer. The reasons you had said yes was because he was a skeleton. You didn’t think he could do anything to you sexually. That was confirmed as false when he told you about heats. 

Thinking of that made you start to blush. Were you really going to have sex with this monster? This monster that owed you as a pet and most likely didn’t see you as a person? You didn’t know if you could. Taking your thoughts away from that for now, you walked back up to the bedroom you shared and took off your work outfit. You didn’t want to think of it as a maid outfit anymore. It was too embarrassing. You pulled the sun dress on and smiled at yourself in the mirror. The red bow was placed in the center of your body but you didn’t like it there. Taking the bow in your hand you shifted the belt until the bow was on your right hip.

Looking at yourself in the mirror had you blushing. The combination of the sun dress and your collar was making the image of you being a pet more and more….appealing? You didn’t know but damn you looked cute. Shaking your head you went back downstairs and grabbed your list and money. When you got to the front door you stopped. How were you going to get back in? Looking around you saw a key bowl on a side table near the door. There was a key on a ribbon in it. Nothing you could do but try. Taking the key you opened the front door and slipped the key in the lock. It fit! Now for the real test. You turned the key and smiled brightly when it unlocked the door. Was this for you? Or just a spare. You would ask Papyrus when he got back but you needed a way inside for when you got back so for now…you were taking the key. 

Leaving the house and locking the door behind you, you placed the key in the bag of money for now. You didn’t have any other place to put it. You looked around where you were. When you saw the street signs you thanked the stars you didn’t have far to walk. The house was just a few blocks down from the store. You started to walk down the sidewalk when you realized something. Your hair was out, you were walking freely in the mid morning and no one was paying attention to you. You started to feel like an idiot. Was it really as simple as getting a collar and pretending to belong to someone? It was something you wanted to keep in the back of your mind if you ever had to….if you couldn’t handle this….

When you arrived at the store, you looked around for a cart. Taking a free one, you walked into the store. There didn’t seem to be much change in the store. The main difference was the amount of brands went down significantly. You decided to just walk up and down each isle to get yourself used to the new system they had going on. You were down the third isle looking over the mustard bottles when you realized that someone was staring at you.

Looking up from the shelf you turned to your side and saw a small human with bright bubblegum pink hair. It reached to the middle of their back and they were about five inches shorter than you. They had a curious expression on their face and a beautiful green collar on their neck. There was a fish hooked on the front that just said BP. Their gender was leaning more towards female with the skirt they were wearing but you didn’t like to assume things. Look where that got you with assuming a skeleton couldn’t have sex.

“You’re new.” The human said confusing you more. Their voice was high pitched and soft.

“Uhhh…” Was your only response as you tried to figure out what they meant by ‘new’. Did they know a lot of pets or were they saying that they worked here?

They smiled brightly as if they could hear your inner monologue and clapped their hands, “A new pet joins the ranks! I’m so excited to meet a new friend!”

FRIEND? What the hell was happening? They must have read the shock on your face because their face fell, “Unless you don’t want to be friends with me?”

Their eyes held so much sadness at the thought, that you couldn’t help but hold up your own hands, “No.. I mean… yes… I um…” You gave a deep sigh, “I um… I’m new, and I’ll be your friend.”

The human smiled again and took your hand, “Great! I’m Noya! What’s your name?”

“___…” you say softly then look around for their monster, “How… how could you tell I was new?” 

Noya tilted their head, “You look like you haven’t eaten much. You’re either new or your Master doesn’t treat you very well.” They clenched their hand a bit tighter on yours. “Do they? Treat you well?”

You were a bit shocked this small human was worried about you already. “I… I am new… he… he’s treated me nicely..” You say, you had wanted to add ‘so far’, but that seemed wrong right now. “This is um… only my second day…”

They relaxed the grip on your hand, “That’s good. What kind of Master do you have? Mine is a cute kitty!”

You blinked at their description of their monster and gave a shrug, “He’s um… he’s a skeleton..”

Noya’s eyes went wide and they screeched with laughter. You flinched at how loud they were and you heard something a few isle’s down crash to the ground. A large orange cat monster rounded the isle behind Noya and ran up to the two of you.

“Noya! What have I said about running off? I thought you were still beside me.” He said with a growl. His hair… fur… was standing on end.

Noya ignored his anger and seemed to be bouncing on the balls of their feet, “Felix! Felix! Sans got a pet! I told you he would!” They said pointing to you.

Felix looked shocked but once he looked at the collar around your neck his eyes went wide, “Uh… N-Noya… it’s not Sans…”

You were confused at his expression and gave a nod, “My Master is Papyrus.” You said, still feeling weird about saying Master.

Both of them froze at your words. Felix took a step back from you while his tail started to fluff up like a regular house cat. His eyes seemed to shrink in fear and he started to tug Noya away from you, “P-Papyrus? Sk-skeleton of the Royal Guard Papyrus? He… oh jeez… uh… sorry for bothering you miss… it um… won’t happen again…” He said trying to pull Noya away from you.

Noya wasn’t having it though. They pulled away from the cat monster and wrapped their arms around your waist. “I’m not leaving yet! ___ said they would be my friend and just because Mr. Papyrus is their Master doesn’t change anything. Right ___?” They asked looking up at you.

You looked down at Noya. This was… new to you but… honestly, you could use a friend. Someone who was accepting of this new world and could probably help you in later times. If Papyrus being your Master was going to get responses like Felix a lot, then you didn’t want to let Noya go so quickly. Smiling, you pat their pink hair, “Of course Noya. I said I would be your friend and… honestly I could really use one.”

Noya squealed with joy and nuzzled their head in your chest. You gave a blush but you were thinking more and more that Noya was a girl so you didn’t stop them. It was only when Felix choked that you finally looked at him. His fur seemed to be darker in his cheeks and he wasn’t looking at the two of you.

“N-Noya! What have I said about that. You can’t do those kinds of things.” He said coughing into his hand.

“Uhhh…why?” You asked not knowing if you wanted the answer to that.

Noya looked up at you with bright eyes and giggled, “I’m a boy! And I’m 23!”

Your eyes went wide and you froze. That… that was not what you were expecting. You peeled the small… man… off of your waist and gave a small smile. “Alright… I’ll forgive you for this but um… yeah.. let’s not do that until we get to know each other better ok? I still do want to be friends…” You looked up at Felix, “If you’ll allow it…”

Felix gave a deep sigh looking from Noya to you. “I don’t have a problem with it. Noya needs more friends but um…” He gave you a serious look, “You need to ask Papyrus. Pets can only hang around each other with their Masters permission.” 

You gulped and gave a nod. With all of that out there, they gave you their cell phone numbers. You were shocked to see Noya with a cell phone but assumed it was theirs when things started to change. You knew there was a phone at the house and you said you would call when you got your answer. The two waved to you as they left. Felix only gave a final comment that Sans didn’t like honey-mustard and Papyrus’ favorite dish was lasagna.

That helped with two things. Something to make for dinner tonight and a way to get back at Sans if he ever crossed a line with you. You picked up the bottles of mustard you needed and finished your shopping trip. Going to the check out line, you started to notice people giving you a bit of a wide berth. You brought your hand back up to your collar. Could all these monsters tell who your Master was? Was Papyrus that fearsome that they wouldn’t look at you? The bunny woman at the front only scowled at you as she quickly counted up all your items. When you counted out the gold she wouldn’t take them from you. You had to place them on the table for her to gather. Another bunny left your items bagged up on the table and wouldn’t hand them to you as he had for others.

When you started back down the street to your new home you thought about everything. Had Papyrus done something to your collar? He had said that monsters would know you belonged to someone but was it really so that they would know you belonged to him? It was a strange feeling going from trying not to be noticed to being noticed enough that people tried to avoid touching you. You tried to ignore it as you made your way back home.

Reaching into the money bag you had, you pulled out the key you borrowed. You opened the door and closed it behind you. You took the bags to the kitchen and set them down on the table. With that in the kitchen you quickly moved back up to your shared room and changed back into your work outfit. Back in the kitchen you started to put things away. Since you would be the one doing the cooking you decided to change the placement of a few things.

Glancing at the time, you saw you could get more cleaning done before you started dinner. You went around the living room getting the stray cobwebs and dust. You did the same in the hallway and when you reached the bathroom you looked it over. Not much to do in here. Just to be on the safe side you decided to just do a deep scrub on the tub, toilet and sink. You could mop all the floors tomorrow. It took you a good few hours to get it all done. You washed up a bit yourself so that you could go down and start dinner.

You were shocked to see Sans sitting on the couch. More like laying down but he was still leaned up a bit. His eye lights were out and there seemed to be a small trace amount of… drool?… dripping from his teeth. His breathing was deep as well which all together told you that he was asleep. Shrugging you walked past him and started on dinner. Seeing as you heard that lasagna was Papyrus’ favorite food you decided to make that.

You had just placed it into the oven when you heard the front door slam open. The next sound you heard was a snort and a thud. You smirked realizing Sans must have fallen off the couch. “Sans! You better not be sleeping!” You heard Papyrus yell from the front door.

“N-no boss!” He yelled back and you wondered if he forgot you were here.

“Pet! Where are you?!” Papyrus screamed next.

“In the kitchen.” You called as you started to clean up now that the food was in the oven. You heard a swear from the living room and figured that Sans had forgotten you were here. Papyrus came striding into the room and looked you up and down. Then he looked around the kitchen.

“Report.”

You stopped and blinked up at him. You assumed he was asking for you to tell him what you got done? “I um…I did the grocery shopping. The leftover money is on the table in your room. I cleaned the living room, hallway and bathroom. Dinner is in the oven right now and should be done in twenty minutes.”

That seemed to please him as he nodded. “Did anyone give you trouble outside?”

You noticed Sans coming into the kitchen at that time and you deflated a little, “No trouble… everyone kind of… avoided me?” Papyrus started to nod until you spoke again, “There were two people who I got to talk to and um… I wanted to ask you something…”

Papyrus arched his brow but you could see that he was curious. He made a hand motion for you to continue, “Um… well… I was told that I needed to ask permission to be friends with another pet so uh… Could I be friends with Felix’s pet Noya?”

Papyrus looked confused until Sans spoke up, “she means burgerpants, boss. felix is his name but everyone calls him burgerpants or bp.” You nodded at Sans and knew it explained the BP on Noya’s tag.

“It’s not surprising that tiny thing wasn’t scared of your collar.” Papyrus said confirming that he had done something to your collar. “I see no problem with it. You may be friends with her.” He said waving his hand.

You tilted your head, “Um… Noya’s a boy.” You only wanted to inform him but the shock on both skeleton’s faces was priceless. Sweat seemed to form on both their skulls and finally Sans screamed.

“thats a guy?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a comeback? A new character and BP! :D Noya is actually based on a friend of mine and they love this story so much so I thought it was perfect to put them in. <3 Hope you enjoyed it! See you next week! :D


	6. The Explination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter! I hope everyone is ready for this. :3 It's going to start......
> 
> Beta-Reader: [Foxytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxytales)/[Tumblr](http://foxystales.tumblr.com)

The next week set you into a routine around the skeleton house. You would wake around the same time as your master, get dressed, then went down to start on breakfast. While it cooked, you would make a small lunch for the brothers. When the food was ready, you would sit and eat with them. Papyrus seemed to be getting used to you but Sans would still give you a few glares and side glances that you had to ignore. Once they left for work you would do cleaning around the house. You had never been told to clean Sans’ room and you didn’t think you wanted to. The door was always locked and there seemed to be a… purple fire coming from the bottom. The closest you got was to wake Sans every morning.

You found during the week that you had a few times free and you spent them going to see your new friends Noya and Felix. You had only seen them twice but there was a good chance you could see them today. The thought filled you with a spark of determination to finish your cleaning. The boys were already off at work and you were giving the kitchen a scrub down. You had found a few black marks on the stove and it had taken you a few days to chip them away. You didn’t even want to know what they were and you would try to keep that ignorance for as long as you could.

While you cleaned, you thought about your…. Master and the feelings you were starting to catch. During the day Papyrus acted normal. He wasn’t too strict but he wasn’t a push over. You could see why he was part of the Royal Guard and why people feared the magic that came from your collar. The only time he was different was when you were in your shared bedroom together. It started your second night, after you had met Noya and Felix…

You had gotten dressed in your night clothes when Papyrus called your new name. You turned to look up at him and froze when he extended a hand towards you. His un-gloved hand went to the top of your head, moved down your hair to hold the back of your neck, then wrapped around so that he was cupping the side of your face. 

His phalange stroked your cheek as he spoke again, “You did very good today Dove. I’m proud of you.” He gave a gentle smile that you didn’t even know he could make, “Will you be sharing my bed?”

Each night he did this and each night you would flush and shake your head. He never pushed you or made it seem like his kind nature was only to get you in his bed. Being honest with yourself, the first time he had pet you and said you had done good, your brain had flooded with profanities. You couldn’t believe that he was treating you like… like a dog. The second night you had calmed down a bit and as the days went on, you started to realize that it wasn’t to put you down. It was to honestly bring up your confidence and let you know that you did things right. At some point it had started to make your stomach flutter with butterflies and your spine tingle when he moved his hand around your head.

Blushing you came back out of your thoughts to see that you had finished the last black mark on the stove. Grinning you whipped it down and then went to the phone to call Felix. That was one of the agreements, you would call him to set up a meeting place so you didn’t have to wander around the town by yourself for too long. It only took a few rings for him to pick up.

“Hello?” the cat monster asked.

“Hi Felix. This is Dove. I have a few hours to kill, do you and Noya have time to meet up?” you asked not even thinking about your wording.

There was a sharp intake of breath but Felix gave a hard cough and a strained laugh, “Y-yeah… we can… hang out.” He said and you could hear Noya in the background.

_“IS THAT DOVE?! HI DOVE!”_

You gave a giggle ignoring Felix for a moment, “You can tell Noya I said hi. Where do you want to meet?”

Felix gave a real laugh this time, “Uh… the coffee shop good for you?”

“Sure. See you in a bit.” You said and when he hung up the phone you put yours down.

With that done, you went up the stairs to get dressed in your long dress. You were getting better at changing quickly. It was something you had to get good at. Once you were done you looked at yourself in the mirror and touched the gem on your collar. You found yourself doing this every time you looked at your reflection. Moving away from the mirror you picked up your small hand purse full of gold. Papyrus had told you that each week you would get a certain amount of free spend. You had just been given that yesterday so you could actually get yourself some coffee at the shop. The thought filled you with some glee.

Leaving the house you locked the door and started down the street. You had started to get used to the glares and avoidance. It left you walking down the street without having to stop or walk around anyone. They all moved away from you. Even the humans. It was like their Master’s had told them about you when Papyrus had taken you as his pet. You were even more thankful that Noya and Felix became your friend so quickly. You were walking towards the coffee shop when you saw a flash of red. Glancing across the street you saw Sans. He didn’t see you and you watched as he walked into a bar called Grillby’s. Making a face you continued on your walk ignoring him.

When you arrived at the coffee shop you opened the door and saw Felix quickly. He was sitting at a booth with Noya next to him. When Noya saw you he waved his hand to call you over. Smiling you walked over to their table and sat across from the both of them. “Hi Mr. Felix, Noya.” You said politely. “How have you been?”

Felix smiled softly and shrugged, “We’ve been good. Haven’t had a panic attack in a few days.” 

You nodded, “That’s great to hear.” You say feeling genuinely happy for him. After months of trying to stay away from monsters and hide, you found that you were actually friends with Felix and maybe… getting feelings for Papyrus? You had no idea but you knew you needed to talk to these two before you took another step in your role as pet.

You looked around the shop and noticed some monsters glaring at you. You were the only human in here without a monster. There were certain places where you had to have your master to enter. Luckily because of how high on the chain Papyrus was, he said that there were some places you could enter alone because of who he was. The coffee shop was one of them. These monsters could force you to leave and you would have to listen to them, but because of the magic coming from your collar, none of them would even try. Some were too fearful of Papyrus’ retaliation that all they could do was glare. Ignoring them you turned back towards Felix and Noya.

“Uh oh. What’s with that face? Something on your mind?” Felix asked tilting his head. For an anxious cat monster he could read people fairly well.

Giving a sigh you nodded, “I um… I wanted to ask you two about… about heats..”

Felix looked a bit shocked while Noya started to laugh, “You mean you haven’t done the nasty?!” 

“SHHHH!!!” You demanded leaning over the table to try and shut up Noya’s laughter. “No, we haven’t, but keep your voice down!” You whispered harshly.

Noya seemed to tear up at your rage, “I’m sorry Dove. I didn’t mean to make you mad.” He said starting to sniff.

You groaned and shook your head, “I’m not mad… I just don’t want everyone to hear about this. I… I need to think about Master Papyrus’ reputation…”

Felix arched his brow, “You say that, yet you hang out with us.” He teased.

“You two I trust. Anyone up on the social ladder would be out to get something.” You say with a smirk.

Felix nodded and crossed his arms. “If you’re asking about heats, I’m guessing he didn’t explain them that well and he hasn’t hand one with you yet.”

You shook your head, “I’ve only been here a week and all he told me was that it was something monsters went through. To burn off magic?”

“That’s a bare minimum of it.” Felix started and looked towards Noya, “Most monsters have started to use their pets as heat partners. In the underground, it was hard to find that. It was a kill or be killed world and giving yourself up to a heat partner was a sign of absolute trust. You had to trust them not to dust you when you couldn’t properly defend yourself. Most couldn’t do that so there were days when monsters were missing as they tried to get rid of the excess magic themselves.”

“Heats are a way for our bodies saying that we need to have children. Because there were so many people dying, the need to reproduce was strong. It’s like an animal instinct, but the stronger monsters, like Papyrus, would be able to keep their wits about them during heats. With us being on the surface, the need has relaxed a bit where some monsters haven’t gotten a heat for months.” Felix concluded.

You made a face thinking of so many monsters just…. You shook a bit and pushed the thought from your mind, “So… do most monsters force their pets to be heat partners? Or do they leave it up to the pet?”

Felix seemed to get angry, “Is he forcing you?”

Your eyes went wide and you held up your hand, “No! No he isn’t. I was just asking to see if it was weird that he wasn’t.”

Felix relaxed a bit and shook out his fur as it was standing on end, “It’s not weird. We may have killed one another but rape was not something that we just did underground. Rape and killing children or mated pairs were the two things everyone agreed on. It was how we kept a bit sane through all the dust in the air.”

You let your mind wander to the underground. Papyrus and Sans didn’t talk much about it and you didn’t ask any questions. Maybe it was time that you started? Taking a deep breath you turned towards Noya and bit your lip, “Noya… my other question is for you…. Do you… love Felix? As… as more than your Master?” You knew asking anyone other Noya, they would have gotten mad at you for asking in front of their Master but Noya was simple. He didn’t have anything to hide and you could tell that when he smiled brightly.

“Of course! I fell for Felix a few months after I became his pet. I even help with his heats.” He said giving an eyebrow wiggle that made Felix blush and look away.

You giggled softly and thanked them both for the advice. You now knew that Papyrus was being genuine when he said he wouldn’t force you. You also knew that it wasn’t strange that you were starting to feel something for your Master. When your heart first skipped a beat, you thought you were betraying your kind but… that wasn’t it. Papyrus was kind and seemed to care about your well being. You felt that you could finally let yourself fall into your role as a pet fully now. You were more productive than you were before the monsters came up and you honestly liked the feeling of accomplishing something each day. You liked being needed and getting praise for a job well done. 

After some time, you decided it was time to get back. You needed to start dinner and get your nerves ready for your Master. Hugging Noya and waving to Felix, you started back towards your home. You smiled to yourself at you calling your Masters house your home. You were just down one block when you heard the familiar sound of a police siren. Jumping slightly you turned towards the street to see if it was for you or something else going on. Loud laughter filled your ears as the siren was turned off.

“I can’t believe she jumped! Papyrus, your pet is a wimp!” The fish woman in the front seat screamed. 

Papyrus leaned up so that you could see him in the car and yelled at the fish woman, “I told you not to do that Undyne!” he then set his sights on you, “Pet! Report!”

Standing a little straighter you clasped your hands in front of your body, “I got all of the chores done at home so I called Mr. Felix and his pet Noya to see if they would be available to speak. I was just on my way home now to start dinner.” You say clearly.

Papyrus nods and jerks his head to the back of the car, “Undyne is dropping me off at home so get in. It wouldn’t do for me to beat you home.”

Blinking, you sighed when you heard the door locks click. You walked forwards and opened the door and climbed in. The last time you had been in the back of this car you were… far more dirtier. You didn’t like being in the back of a police car for any reason. Clicking your seat belt in you kept your head bent as the car started to drive again. 

“She looks healthier.” Undyne started, “You must be doing something right.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Papyrus asked obviously offended.

Undyne laughed and slammed her hand on the steering wheel, “I’m only saying that she looks good. If you didn’t have her I would try to take her!” She laughed again and you could feel eyes on you but you didn’t lift your head, “That collar keeping monsters away?”

When nothing was said, Papyrus spoke up, “Pet. Answer.”

You jerked not realizing she had been talking to you. “Y-yes. Monsters and humans avoid me and no one comes up to start any trouble.”

Undyne scoffed, “With how much you smell, I’m not surprised.” When you looked down at yourself in confusion she laughed again, “Not that type of smell. Monsters put scent markers on the collars to signify to other monsters who they belong to. Bone boy made your’s so strong that I’m surprised Burger Pants can stand being around you.”

Your hand came up to your collar again as you thought about what she said. It was… strong? Did that mean anything… or did Papyrus just over do it? Either option was likely and you couldn’t think of one to go with. You had to halt your thought as you had arrived at the house. When Papyrus opened the door you stepped out and turned to thank Undyne. She seemed surprised by your politeness but let it go. 

You walked with Papyrus inside and went straight to the bedroom to change into your work uniform quickly. Once done you went back down to start on dinner. Papyrus sat and watched you the whole time, which you didn’t mind at all. You wondered vaguely if Sans was still at that bar and if he would be home for dinner. Just as you finished your thought, he walked through the front door. He seemed a bit tipsy but you didn’t say anything. Dinner was quiet and quick. You did the dishes quickly and then stopped at the bathroom to freshen up before you went to the bedroom.

Once inside, you got in your bed clothes and turned towards Papyrus. He gave a soft smile and his routine continued. His un-gloved hand went to the top of your head, moved down to the back of your neck and wrapped around to cup your cheek. The motion sent a shiver down your spine and a blush across your face. 

“You did very good today Dove. I’m proud of you.” Your heart lifted at his words and you waited for his next. “Will you be sharing my bed?”

“… yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... NEXT CHAPTER! XD Sorry everyone. Smut is next week. It won't be very skippable so I'm sorry for that as well. I'll give a summery at the end of the chapter if you don't want to read it.  <3

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Try some of my other stories:  
> [Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7654375)  
> [Tomorrow OVA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12199428)  
> [Love, Magic and Murder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8043208)  
> [The Bone Doctor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8782894)  
> [Enemy Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13307334/chapters/30456351)
> 
> Wanna watch me write? Join me [here!](https://picarto.tv/NekoElena) I'll always talk to everyone~ Questions are always welcome about the stories. <3


End file.
